


a happy reunion

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Frottage, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, One of them thinks it is, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what felt like an eternity apart, they had finally been reunited. Corrin had been liberated from her Nohrian capture, and returned to her true home in Hoshido. Ryoma was overjoyed. Having his sister back meant the world to him. But his feelings were more complicated than he was accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



After what felt like an eternity apart, they had finally been reunited. Corrin had been liberated from her Nohrian capture, and returned to her true home in Hoshido. Ryoma was overjoyed. Having his sister back meant the world to him. But his feelings were more complicated than he was accustomed to.

From the start, he could not help but notice Corrin was no longer the young girl she had been upon her capture, but was now a woman grown. He found himself longing for the time that had been stolen from them, but felt an entirely different sort of longing deep within him.

And though King Sumeragi had entrusted him with the truth of Corrin's birth, the lack of blood relations did him no good. He had promised his father he would never divulge that information. So his little sister Corrin would have to remain.

The family only had a few days to enjoy their reunion before chaos erupted. Queen Mikoto's death, Nohr's attempt to reclaim Corrin, and conflict that followed were intense and bloody, and Ryoma could allow himself no distractions.

Yet, each time he was with Corrin, he felt his eyes linger upon her. His "little sister" had grown into a beautiful woman, he could not deny. Each time they spoke, he felt his arousal stirring, a feeling that was exacerbated whenever he thought of what the people would say.

After all, all of Hoshido, including his blood siblings and retainers, knew them to be related. And yet, Ryoma knew the truth. Eventually, when he found resisting his temptations was too difficult, he heard of the revolution in Cheve, and embarked at once on his own, hoping for a chance to clear his mind and some time away from the sister he could not help but lust after.

Nohr suppressed the revolution as best as they could, but Ryoma worked with the leader of the rebellion, planning and biding their time. With Corrin so far away, he was able to push her from his mind. At least, for the most part. 

Some nights, he would dream of her. To his great shame, he would awaken, covered in sweat and have to face that his desires were very real. Then the news came, Corrin was leading a Hoshidan force to liberate Cheve.

Ryoma's heart ached from the news. He had hoped his time away would help him forget his feelings, but it seemed they had only grown worse. And soon, he would be reunited with Corrin once more. And then came the news that Nohrian royalty would be present at the battle as well. 

Suddenly, he knew he had to be there. He convinced Scarlet that this would be their best opportunity, and the rebels rode toward the battle.

Meanwhile, Corrin had been dealing with her own conflicted feelings. She loved her Hoshidan family, feeling as though a gap within her had been filled when she returned home. And yet, she couldn't deny there was something more to her feelings for Ryoma. Though he was her brother, he was also fierce, an astounding fighter, and very protective of her.

She knew he was her brother, but it was difficult to calm the raging desires within her. When she thought of her brothers, she saw Xander and Leo, not the handsome samurai Prince of Hoshido. It took every ounce of her willpower to resist the heat she felt under his piercing gaze. Whenever he looked at her, she felt like he could see right through her, see how much she wanted him, how much she needed him.

And then, he was gone. Without explanation, he and Takumi were missing. Corrin took what forces she could, and followed rumour after rumour, finding Takumi first then hearing of the conflict in Cheve. Assuming Ryoma would want to help them, she led her forces there.

~X~

By the time Ryoma arrived, in disguise among the rebels, Corrin had defeated the Nohrian forces. She was trying to convince Camilla to join their cause, when Leo suddenly arrived. Ryoma could sense a shift in the situation, as Leo and Camilla together could likely overpower the Hoshidans. 

And if they overpowered them, he would lose Corrin once more. Without a thought of danger or caution, Ryoma was beside Corrin. He was still in disguise, yet backed up by the entirety of the Cheve rebels. Leo, being a strategic individual, could tell the battle would not go his way, and retreated.

Corrin piled thanks onto the mystery soldier, and Ryoma felt his heart swell. He had been her hero, and for just a moment he wanted to keep on pretending he wasn't her brother, to get closer to her, and to have her. But, he had his responsibilities. He removed his helmet, revealing himself. 

~X~

"Ryoma!?" Corrin cried out, in excited shock. She wanted nothing more than to rush up to him and kiss him, regardless of who saw or what they thought. She had tried to steel herself for their reunion, so that she might resist her temptation, but his reveal was do sudden, so unexpected, that her desires almost got the better of her.

But the thought of what Ryoma might do filled her with doubt. She found herself blushing, as Ryoma explained what had happened, and the army prepared for a war council.

Ryoma's return and the liberation of Cheve gave the army a tempting opportunity. Nohr was so close, and their victory likely had the enemy nation off balance.

But Corrin found she could not focus on the proceedings. Any time she so much as glanced at Ryoma, she felt her desire mounting within her. 

She could not have known he was facing similar difficulties, as he could no longer hide from his desires. Even when Corrin was far away, and Ryoma had other things to worry about, he had thought of her. He had wanted her. He could not deny his feelings.

Suddenly, while both of them were lost in thought, only half paying attention, the council concluded and everyone cleared out. It took them a moment for them to realize they were alone, and a moment longer before either could bring themselves to speak.

"It's...good to have you back." Corrin finally said, her voice wavering slightly as she fought through her timidity. She felt her face flush, and couldn't believe that she had just led an army against the land she thought was her home, her family, and yet couldn't talk to her brother without blushing like this.

"It's good to be back," he answered, the slightest smile playing across his usually stoic face. "I missed you, sister."

Before she could help herself, Corrin embraced him, pressing herself against him and hugging him tightly. "I missed you too." she said, wanting to add so much more. She knew hugging him was a mistake, as she felt herself growing hot. 

After a moment of surprise, in which Ryoma was not sure if he should return the hug or not, he found his resolve shattering. He wrapped his arms around the woman they called his sister, and hugged her tightly. He felt her heat as she pressed up against him, and found himself growing hard. He knew he should break the hug, he knew he should cut things off now, and then he felt her shift, and brush against his erection.

Both of them froze. Corrin let out the slightest sound, some combination of a gasp and a moan. She had felt him, but it couldn't be. They were brother and sister, her feelings were so very wrong, Ryoma would never return them. Before Ryoma could react, she pressed herself against him once more, leaving no doubt. He was definitely hard.

Ryoma was stunned. Corrin's gasped moan had done things to him, things he had never experienced before. And he wanted more. But how could he? He was supposed to protect her, to defend her, but wanted nothing more than to take her. Yet she was his sister in all but blood, and only he knew the truth of her bloodline.

"Gods. Corrin...I have to tell-" he started, but Corrin's lips were on his before he could finish. She knew that nothing he said would make this any easier, and damn it all, she wanted him. Whatever the consequences, she would have him.

She was clumsy, but so very passionate. And Ryoma had nothing to compare her to regardless. With her lips against his, her tongue entering his mouth, he found his resolve melting away. He had trained so much, was prepared to withstand tortures innumerable for his homeland and for his family, but nothing had prepared him for this.

Something within him shattered, and he was kissing her back. He worked his tongue into her mouth, and the moan he got in response melted him. Corrin ground against him, desperate for any contact between her thighs, while feeling his erection rubbing against her. Despite the layers of clothing between them, the contact was incredible. Ryoma didn't know how much of it he could take.

Suddenly, they broke away. Neither could tell who broke the contact first, but they were each blushing furiously. The tension was palpable, as each waited for the other to make some sort of move. Ryoma knew they should just stop here, that both of them should forget this had ever happened. He opened his mouth to say as much, but "Gods, I want you," was what came out instead.

"But...we can't. We're brother and sister, this is wrong, but I want you to and I don't know what to do." Corrin said, the words tumbling out. 

Then his hands were on her shoulders. He opened the clasps that held her armor, and Corrin gasped as it fell away. He worked deftly, and before long she was naked before him, truly as vulnerable as his gaze always left her feeling.

"Don't worry, Corrin. I'll explain later, but for now," he murmured into her ear, placing the gentlest kiss upon her neck, as her caressed her, feeling the slope of her breast beneath his hand. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

She trembled at his touch, knowing she couldn't take much more. When he suddenly took her nipple between his fingers, teasing at it while he continued kissing her neck, she felt herself on the very edge of her limit. 

Then, she pressed herself against him once more, feeling the heat of his erection much more plainly now, as his clothes were the only barrier between their sex. And then he placed his other hand on her ass, getting a good feel of her while he steadied her. 

His touch was electrifying, and she needed it so damn badly. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. Then, he bucked his hips, driving his erection into her, feeling how damp she had become even through his clothing. With the contact, Corrin found she could resist no longer. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her, her moan muffled by his shoulder. 

Ryoma felt her tensing up, felt her moaning, and knew she had passed her limit. With a few more thrusts, he was there as well, with no regard for the state of his garb, he came. His seed spilled out, dampening his clothing, and Corrin gasped as she felt the warm wetness against her. 

"That was...amazing." she said, after she caught her breath.

"Yes. Yes, it really was. Forgive me, Corrin, but I must take my leave. I need to get cleaned up and gather my thoughts before I explain everything."

She frowned. "But...we just did that. I...just...promise we'll do that again?"

Ryoma felt his arousal stirring once more at the very idea. "I assure you, Corrin. We will," he promised.

"Okay. I'll...see you soon." she said, with a shy smile and the slightest blush.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until Ryoma made his way back to his quarters, thankful that the plans made at the war council had most of the army's members so busy that they did not notice his disheveled hair or the damp spot on the crotch of his clothes. When he was safely within, and seated on his bed, he finally allowed himself to think on what had happened. As great as it had been, he felt guilty. Guilty because he had succumbed to his desires when he should have been helping with the preparations for the invasion of Nohr, and guilty because those desires had been with the woman who was his sister in every way but blood.

The feeling of Corrin on him had simply been too much, and even as he felt nearly overwhelmed by guilt, thinking about it even briefly had the fires of his loins stirring once more. He had the chance to tell her the truth of her birth, but instead had been so weak-willed that he allowed her to do those things with him even though she believed he was her brother. No matter what, he had to make that right. He stripped, cleaned himself up, and got changed into a fresh set of clothes. Seating himself once more, he decided he should collect his thoughts and feelings before setting out to meet Corrin once more. He wanted to be sure of how he felt, and of how to tell Corrin the truth of her bloodline.

~X~

The shame of what they had done didn't hit Corrin until after she had gotten dressed. With Ryoma gone, she had time to doubt what had happened. She had felt Ryoma's arousal, and forced herself on him, knowing he was in no state to resist her. And as great as their brief encounter had been, he was her brother! She should not be so happy that she had charmed him into doing such inappropriate things with her. Yet, whenever she thought on it, she blushed. And she wanted more. She lingered in the council room for a while longer, taking in the sights and smells where it had all happened, before she sighed, and turned to leave. Ryoma had promised he would come to her again soon, so she thought it would be best if she went to her quarters to await him. But what would she say when he came to her? What would she do? She pondered her options on her walk back to her room, and once there, threw herself onto her bed with a sigh.

As much as she didn't want to, she thought she should break things off. After all, they hadn't really gone that far. Sure, they had kissed, and they had done...whatever that was, but it wasn't anything they couldn't just step back from. They were brother and sister, and there was no way the people of Hoshido, or even their own siblings, would understand or condone their actions. But those actions had been so incredible, so very pleasant, that Corrin did not know how she could ever give them up. Even thinking about them, thinking about being with Ryoma once more, it caused her body to grow warm with arousal. While lost in thought, lost in a fantasy of Ryoma coming back for her, scooping her up, and taking her somewhere nobody would care, she absentmindedly slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing against her crotch.

The fantasy faded slowly, and Corrin realized what she had been doing. She felt her face flush, ashamed that her resolve had faded so quickly, and that she had begun touching herself to get the slightest taste of what she had felt. She shook her head, trying to dispel her fantasies and desires. It was best for her, best for Ryoma, and best for Hoshido if they would just drop it. But...maybe one last fantasy wouldn't hurt? She thought she could pleasure herself just this one last time, and get the idea out of her head, then it would surely be easier to let it all go. 

She slipped out of her armor once more, wishing it was Ryoma's strong, deft hands undoing the clasps just as before, and began touching herself once more. Over her clothes her touch had been somewhat muted, and nothing like the feeling of Ryoma's erection rubbing against her. Even touching her bare skin could not compare, but it was still an improvement. Corrin's arousal grew as she rubbed herself, desperately trying to recapture her moment with Ryoma. But his arms weren't wrapped around her, her pillow could not compare to his shoulder, and her hand could never replace him. Still, it seemed as though it would be enough. She grew closer and closer to her climax, and it seemed like she was nearly there.

Suddenly, her door opened. She whimpered in surprise, lifting her head from her pillow. Ryoma stood in the doorway, mouth agape, the speech he had planned melting from his mind like snow in the sunlight. Corrin's face grew bright red, as the object of her desire was before her once more. Ryoma had planned to start with explaining the truth of her birth, and of their relationship, but Corrin had taken him utterly by surprise for a second time. Seeing her sprawled out on her bed, touching herself, looking up at him with such an awed mix of desperate desire and shame, it took all he had not to rush toward her at once. Yet somehow, he resisted.

"Corrin," he started, finding the words came much harder now than they had when he prepared. "I know that what happened between us must have seemed strange, perhaps even wrong. Surely our siblings and the people of Hoshido would think so. Yet, there is more to your birth than you have been told." As he spoke, Corrin took hold of her blankets, thinking she should at least attempt to cover herself in front of her brother.

Corrin simply looked up at him and nodded, listening to the explanation he had promised. 

"King Sumeragi told me, and me alone, that though you were raised with us, and he loved you as if you were his own daughter, you are not related to us. He loved your mother, and he loved you as well, but you are not his child by blood," he explained. 

"Oh...I'm not your...not your sister, then?" she asked, trying to process the news.

"Well...no. At least not by blood." he answered. "I did always consider you my sister. That is, until recently," his face grew red, as he was once again overwhelmed with feelings he had no experience with. "But the others have no idea, and-"

Before he could finish explaining himself, Corrin rose from her bed, and rushed toward him. If they were not truly related, then their being together was not wrong. With her only qualm set aside, she could contain herself no longer. Still burning with the heat of her arousal, she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly and pressing her mouth to his, wanting nothing more than to recapture their moment in the council room. Now, however, Ryoma was better prepared. Corrin's kiss was slightly more skilled than before, and even more passionate. Ryoma found he could not help but moan into her, as her tongue entered his mouth, and as her naked body rubbed against him.

Yet this time, he was better prepared. Though she ground against him with even more desperation than before, a feeling that was utterly sublime, he found that he had the willpower to stave off his climax. If they were going to do this, he wanted it to be right. It would not be a repeat of last time, with him reaching his limit before he had even disrobed. She felt his hands slip down her back, to the top of her thighs. He broke their kiss as he lifted her, and she spread her legs, wrapping them around him for stability. She could feel the heat of his erection rubbing against her cunt, as he carried her toward her bed. As much as Ryoma was determined to resist, determined to make this the best experience for Corrin that he could, he could feel the heat and wetness of her entrance even through his clothes, and it was nearly enough to finish him off again.

He set her down onto her bed, with a gentleness that contrasted the strength and ferocity he displayed on the battlefield. Corrin watched eagerly as he undid the clasps that held his armor and clothing, and each piece fell to the floor. His physique was incredible, and Corrin felt herself staring hungrily at each exposed inch. She had always thought Ryoma's armor was imposing, intimidating, but as he slowly removed each piece, leaving himself naked before her, she realized she had never been more intimidated than she was in that moment. As he climbed into the bed, straddling her and positioning himself on top of her, she felt so very small, and could not help thinking of herself as his little sister. She knew that feeling would fade as time went on, as they would hopefully become husband and wife one day, but for now, some secret part of her enjoyed the thought. 

Once he was in position, Ryoma nipped at Corrin's neck playfully, before drawing back and meeting her gaze. She blushed, worried that those piercing eyes could see her thoughts, and read her shame. But all he asked was "Are you ready, Corrin?"

She could only nod in agreement, as no words would come to her. Ryoma teased at her entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her length, getting the wetness of her arousal on him, preparing himself to enter her. Finally, after the motion had reduced her to a whimpering mess, he pressed the tip against her, and looked her in the eyes as he pressed himself into her. The heat and fullness she felt as his cock penetrated her was astounding. She had nearly reached her limit from his teasing, but this was something else entirely. It was her first time, and Ryoma was not a small man, so his thrust was not without some pain, but the pleasure that came with it overshadowed it completely.

He entered her slowly, and once he was fully within her, waited a moment for her to grow accustomed to the feeling. Once she was confident that she was ready, Corrin said, "I'm ready, Ryoma," and bit her lip in anticipation. He began thrusting in and out of her, feeling the damp tightness of her cunt as he moved in and out of her. It was incredible, and he could not believe he had reached his climax so easily before. The closeness he felt now, as their bodies were tangled together, and as he experienced the pleasure of her entrance, it put what little they had done before to shame. It took all of his endurance, all of his focus to keep from coming once more, but he was determined to outlast Corrin. After all, he had to be sure she enjoyed her first time.

And enjoy it she did. The steady rhythm of his pumping was driving her crazy, each thrust eliciting a moan or whimper, and driving her that much closer to her limit. Yet each thrust eroded Ryoma's endurance, like waves breaking against a shore. The look of pure devotion in Corrin's eyes, the feel of her fingers on his back, nails digging into him as she clung to him, all mingled with the fantastic tightness of her cunt, making it harder and harder for him to hold on. But he had to, had to suppress it for just a bit longer, he was already being so selfish indulging himself like this right before the Hoshidan army began an invasion, he should at least make it last for the both of them.

Finally, he felt Corrin tense up. She arched her back, bucking her hips forward and driving Ryoma deeper into her. "Ryoma, I...I...Love you!" she called out as she came, losing herself entirely in the pleasure she felt. Ryoma had no chance to consider her words, as he could not bear the way her entrance pulsed around his cock, and before he could even consider pulling out, he found himself reaching his own climax. He grunted, as his seed spilled into her, unable to hold back for even one more second. Corrin was still riding the high from her initial orgasm, and the sudden heat of Ryoma's seed coupled with the realization that he had come inside of her pushed her to another, smaller climax. They collapsed into a tangled heap of limbs, both panting as they desperately fought to catch their breath.

"I love you, too." Ryoma said, as soon as he had enough breath to speak. He pushed himself up enough to gaze at the woman he had called sister just a few days prior, but now called his lover. The shy smile upon her lips as she beamed up at him was enough to make it all worth it, and he rolled off of her, taking her into his arms. She sighed contentedly, hardly able to believe that things had gone so well so quickly, but she wasn't about to complain. Though the two of them had many things they should be doing, they waited for sleep to take them instead. After all they had been through, they deserved at least a short rest, didn't they? Especially with the inevitable difficulties they'd face explaining the truth of Corrin's birth to their family and the Hoshidan people. For now, however, they were together, and the rest of the world could wait.


End file.
